


Uncouth Influence

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage blames Sunstreaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncouth Influence

Mirage could only stare at the mech as he came around the corner. He had not meant to be sneaky, and he certainly would never want to be the source of trouble for their leader, but Prime had been sitting in a normal shortcut for the Tower mech.

However, being startled into an expletive that would strip paint from a Seekers wings had shocked Mirage more than the speaker, who mumbled an apology and hastily went his own way.

Mirage was left with the thought that Sunstreaker had to be a bad influence, because there was no way Prime could have known that oath before his odd association with the former gladiator.


End file.
